Un air de famille
by Ange-magnolia
Summary: Sur un malentendus, il y a pas mal de choses qui peuvent déraper. Mais pas toujours en pire, heureusement.
**Un air de famille**

C'était un mardi. Il était 17h.

Stiles avait fini les cours à 15h et il était partit rejoindre les autres au hangar pour leur entraînement hebdomadaire. Ils s'étaient tous raconté leur journée : les lycéens avaient parlé des cours, les autres avaient écouté, tout cela dans l'optique d'attendre Derek, qui n'était toujours pas arrivé. Puis, au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils s'étaient décidés à s'entrainer seuls, ne sachant pas où trouver leur Alpha-ronchon.

Après l'entrainement, ils étaient tous rentré chez eux, un peu inquiet : Scott avait, en effet, tenté de joindre Derek sur son portable, mais était tombé sur sa messagerie.

Et ce n'est qu'en arrivant chez lui, que Stiles avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas : son père travaillait toute la nuit, or la porte de la maison était grande ouverte. Il était alors entré dans la maison, dont chaque pièce avait été saccagée. Et il était en train de se dire que l'auteur de ce carnage devait avoir quitté les lieux, quand il entendit un hurlement désespéré, mais aussi étrangement familier, qui venait de l'étage. Il monta l'escalier, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Et quand il entra, ce qu'il vit le figea. Derek était allongé sur son lit, en position fœtal, et il pleurait. Chose étrange quand on connaît le loup. Pris de panique, il se précipita vers lui :

« Derek, ça va? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Derek se tourna vers lui et lui demanda, désespéré :

« Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? »

Dire que Stiles était perplexe eût été un euphémisme tant le jeune homme était perdu. Mais de quoi Derek pouvait bien parler ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre le loup-garou dans cet état?

« Derek, enfin mais de quoi tu parle ?

\- De ça! » hurla l'ainé, en agitant une feuille sous le nez de Stiles.

Quand Stiles reconnu enfin la feuille, il eut l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre. Il s'agissait juste d'une rédaction qu'il avait eus à faire pour le lycée. Puis, il se souvînt précisément de quoi il s'agissait et, inquiet, demanda à Derek :

« Est-ce que tu l'as-lue ?

\- Elle était posée sur ton bureau. J'étais venu chercher les infos que tu avais trouvées pour en parler à l'entrainement, et puis je l'ai vue, …et oui, je l'ai lue. »

Son ton était triste, défait. Stiles, lui, nageait en plein brouillard et sentait que la situation allait lui échapper. Derek n'aurait jamais du trouver cette feuille, le sujet qu'elle traitait était très délicat et Stiles aurait préférer que personne, et surtout Derek, ne la lise jamais. Puis il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le loup, qui reprit :

« Pourquoi lui ?

\- Lui qui ? » fini-t-il par demander.

Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr, il devait savoir précisément ce que Derek avait compris en lisant sa dissertation.

« Tu sais très bien de qui je parle !, hurla Derek au désespoir.

\- Non. Je sais parfaitement de qui je parle dans cette copie, mais j'ignore totalement de qui toi tu pense qu'il s'agit.

\- Comme si la confusion était possible, s'époumona l'autre. « UN loup garou. Grognon. Effrayant. Taciturne. Un brin dérangé. » je continue ou j'arrête là ! Alors traite-moi d'imbécile si tu veux, mais ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve. Il est complètement fou, il a tué des gens, il…

\- Whoo who who, stop, il a tué des gens, t'es sérieux, tu pense… que le gars que j'ai décris, dans ma disserte sur la personne que j'aime… c'est Peter ?! »

Et Stiles explosa de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il en pleurait. Et Derek regardait la scène, interdit. Quand, enfin, Stiles eut retrouvé ses esprits, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

« Tu… tu es jaloux… de ton oncle ?!

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, se défendit l'autre.

\- Non, bien sur, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, se moqua Stiles, mais pourtant je t'assure que tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, ce n'est pas de Peter que je parle. »

Et comme il disait cela, Stiles s'approcha de Derek, et, rapidement, posa ses lèvres sur celles du loup. Le temps d'un battement de cils et il s'écarta.

« UN loup garou. Grognon. Effrayant. Taciturne. Un brin dérangé, cita-t-il, tu croyais vraiment que c'était Peter ?

\- Peut-être que j'avais crus comprendre autre chose, mais que j'ai préféré ignorer les signes, de peur de me tromper, d'être déçu.

\- Donc, c'était vraiment de la jalousie, tout ça ? demanda Stiles, plein d'espoir.

\- Je… je n'ai pas supporté d'imaginer que tu puisses l'aimer lui. Avoua Derek, piteusement.

\- Alors, tu tiens vraiment à moi?" s'enquit l'adolescent.

Pour toute réponse, Derek le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement. Et quand ils se séparèrent, Derek, toute trace de larme envolée, dit d'une voix douce :

« Je pense que je vais faire encadrer cette copie. »


End file.
